Confessions 2
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Actually rewritten version of mine old story but with new content. Pairing same : OC/Jensen


**AN: Well there is finally an enhanced version of Confessions 2 and beware this is most original written by me chapter as i got and found notebook i wrote all of this and finally i can translate this all into ENG and to be published :D. Beside warning as i wrote this before whole DEMD announcment and whole fic somehow strangerly predicted of main city of game and thats only what ties to game since whole is original AU story created by me but still it will have ties to game, first chapter is just small prelude before main game story.**

 **Disclaimer: I not own anything beside mine OC Alice Dark :D**

Prague year 2028, Bar Chaos 23 PM.

She really didn't remember how this again rebegun. Only today actually her new friend Alex, bar had too many clients and she gladly pleaded her for help exclaiming its so many of people like mercs actually recommended her bar so it had full of people already and more started comming so she needed some people to help again. Alice didn't wanted today do this but accepted none the less since she loved to get some more cash for herself, but never thinked she could again cross fate. And well after her preparing again third stacks of drinks and before she returned to bar counter she felt certain someone metalic hand touching her shoulder but suprised deep voice confirmed her who just chosen to talk to her and maked her suprised too, why he is there from all places in world ? Shouldn't he be back actually in America still from what she recalled.

\- Alice how the damn are you actually there from all places ?

She just not wanted for now to see him even now she was certainly it was him now. And even unphased he was near, she still reached the bar counter to try to get other clients, but actually still felt him again.

\- I need to do something to pay for mine small apartament here in Prague so Im again helping friend.

Now she could look into him directly and could tell that he not changed slightly after their adventure together in 2027 when she was prisoner on that unforgettable ship where her ex-boyfriend mercenary team kidnapped and locked her for few months before he camed and helped her escape. Maybe only change was that one he got new coat than his old black with flowery marks, but nothing changed. Maybe that old time she ended first time having feelings on him but later they ended separated and she never heard from him back until today that somehow they again met. but now what again she heard from him maked her confused and conflicted, she in beggining not took consideration he had same feelings she had once for him but hidden them and chosen to move slightly on.

\- Maybe on our first time in 2017, i been slightly cold towards you beacuse i had once totally unsuccesfull relatioship Alice but really i want to start anew and with you this time and no other- She again for this time seen his artificial green gold eyes and total sincerity in them with those words and well second part what he told maked her slightly angered -Well do you have anone as in relatioship ?

Actually her anger and fear took more way than rational thinking and well Alice done something she would later laugh off but now it was immature than serious and on eyes of some patrons and making shock on trying to be now soon her boyfriend Adam, she fastly slapped him in face, and after whole event she got to think and found what she done and been in tears fastly

\- Im sorry, really sorry Adam.

And then she even chosen to forget her waittress duty and escaped from whole bar not even looking to any one and not listen especially slightly shocked male after her strike:

-Alice wait !

Actually for her whole fear got onto her side, she knew what he is capable of doing, but she was never thinking she got lucky and having as friend and now male who wanted her beside fact he could kill any one if for her any hurt camed , she remembered that days in 2027 when they ended confronting her exboyfriend mercenaries team and how much blood sometimes flowed before her but now she done propably worser damage now and stupid thing.

And now she ended running away from him blindly and by night whole Prague dosen't in all places are safe, beside this one where she's got when wanted not to see anyone, even in late nights here some of places also would be safe and she really tried to return to her place only hoping he don't knew where she really lived but well her luck worn off when being really near her home just only to cross the whole one of city parks her left leg started to hurt and well she needed to slow down and in end beacuse of unstopping pain to sit slightly.

\- Damn- she finally swore realizing her situation now, as she couldn't now run again if he catches up to her now and she not realised that he done this already but chosen tostay slightly behind and now been humored by whole her sudden immaturity back in bar and now. And for her now whole situation not been fun beacuse of that leg. Even now she felt humilitated and defeated now in whole situation. And well also annoyed from her outburst in bar that she wanted to cry now actually.

\- Well now im surrendering as i know somehow you are behind now Adam, i just cannot now run anywhere if you see me now- she told again trying to stand or walk but defeated as pain again surged in her leg ended totally defeated and needing to sit. And her feeling that he chosen to go behind her was not faded as she finally heard slightly quieter familiar chuckle before he finally materialized behind her from deactivation of his cloak aug. just automatically he found what was not right with her as Alice tried not to show pain from her possibly broken leg but its been seenable non the less. The augmented male actually assesed damage what his female friend Alice actually now got but apparently leg was not broken as she thinked but he found it only sprained and needing slightly rest for Alice for now so it heal, so she was defeated but actually would knowing now she was not returning this night into her home anyways.

 **AN 2. Well hows all like now this changed version ? :D**


End file.
